


Oh, the Ocean Rolls Us Away

by river_soul



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is in response to the prompt at the inception_kink wherein the prompter asked for "sexytiems after cobb gets protective when his subconscious turns on her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, the Ocean Rolls Us Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jazmin22 for being an awesome beta .

The punch hurts, more than Ariadne expects and she wonders if the memory of that pain is hers or Cobb’s. She knows the feel of the split lip is hers though and she can taste blood, sharp against her senses where someone landed a lucky kick. It’s enough to make her want to wake up.

“I think we’re in the clear,” Cobb breathes but he isn’t look at her. He’s focused on the other end of the alleyway and the people running past. “I’m sorry,” he says and then suddenly he’s looking at her again, wide blue eyes asking for understanding.

“It’s ok,” she says, even though the anger she feels rolling underneath her skin tells him it’s really not. She’s been stabbed and beaten by his subconscious before and this is nothing new. There’s always this danger with him, an unknown variable that she’s never learned to master, but she doesn’t understand why this time he’s looking at her with such emotion.

She shifts, uncomfortable under his gaze. She’s ready to tell him they should go, move someplace else but his hand is warm and soft against her other cheek as he steps her back into the brick wall. Startled, she looks up, watching the guilt settle in the grooves of his face.

“I’m sorry,’ he tells her again, a little softer this time, as he strokes along her jaw. Ariadne can feel his other hand tangled loosely in her hair and the roughness of his fingertips along the skin of neck. When his thumb rests over her pulse point she swallows reflexively. He is close to her, impossibly so and he fills her vision, blots out everything else until she can only hear the crash of waves and the harsh sound of his breathing.

She gasps, breath stuttering in her chest when he presses a kiss against the side of her mouth. When he pulls away his lips are wet with her blood.

“Cobb,” she whisper but he stills her tongue with his lips, prying open her mouth and ignoring the small, choked cry of pain. She fists the fabric of his shirt in her hands and presses against the broadness of his chest. He tastes like regret and shame in her mouth and her skin burns under his touch.

She is helpless against the frantic push of his mind.

She can’t push him away when he bunches her skirt in his hand or brushes a finger against her until she’s gone soft and pliant against him. He whispers her name over and over like a prayer, like benediction; and then oh oh he’s inside her, moving sharply. The sound that claws it’s way from his throat isn’t human.

“It’s ok,” she tells him because there is nothing else to say until pain fades out and she can relax into his grip. She feels the strain and worry of all the pressure building up inside him slip out between his ragged breaths against the soft lines of her mouth. He comes with teeth against her neck and a bruising grip against the fleshy part of hips. She follows after a moment, body seizing up around him as her body throbs in tune with his-

-and then she’s awake, gasping against a fading sensation into the real world and the feel of Arthur's hands against her cheeks.

“Breathe,” he tells her but she can’t because all she can see is the wide blue of Cobb’s eyes and it feels like she’s drowning in that ocean all over again.


End file.
